


True Affection

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mates, where everyone is happy and people have stopped dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Derek and Isaac are in a competition to see who can give their mate the most romantic Christmas. At first Stiles and Scott are loving all the extra attention but then they become annoyed when they find out why. Leaving Derek and Isaac to find the perfect way to say am sorry i love you."</p><p><i>‘Oh I’m doing great.’</i> Stiles isn’t sure what to make of Scott's tone. <i>‘How are you doing? Any more ‘surprises’ from Derek?’</i><br/>‘Yes there are. He made me cookies.’<br/><i>‘Ah, really?’</i><br/>This is getting weird. Stiles didn’t even know Scott had such a sarcastic voice.<br/>‘What is going on, bro?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Hello Scotty, m’ boy! How are you doing this fine Wednesday afternoon?’ Stiles says as he answers the phone.

 _‘Oh I’m doing great_.’ Stiles isn’t sure what to make of his tone. ‘ _How are you doing? Any more ‘surprises’ from Derek?’_

‘Yes there are. He made me cookies.’

_‘Ah, really?’_

This is getting weird. Stiles didn’t even know Scott had such a sarcastic voice.

‘What is going on, bro?’

_‘Well, I overheard Isaac talking to Derek on the phone a couple minutes ago. It was a very interesting conversation.’_

Stiles’ mind immediately jumps to the worst possible conclusion. ‘Is he breaking up with me?’

_‘What? No. They made a bet. They made a bet to see who could give their mate the most romantic Christmas.’_

‘Are you telling me that all the little notes, and the food, the gifts and everything were a lie? They were not because he is crazy, head over heels in love with me, and knows I deserve all those things. They were because he and your Scarfman were having a competition. And we were the victims of untrue affections. This is what you are telling me?’

_‘Yes it is.’_

‘We can’t let this slide, Scotty. There has to be payback.’

_‘I’ll leave you to it. Derek should be home soon.’_

Stiles hangs up the phone. He taps it against his chin and looks around the apartment.

What would be the best way to punish Derek for this?

A grin spreads across his face when he realizes what he has to do. He looks at the clock. He’ll have no more than ten minutes, before his mate gets home.

~

Isaac is curled up into one corner of the couch, doing his best impression of a wounded puppy. He’s making his eyes as big as they will go and he’s biting on his bottom lip. Usually this tactic works like a charm, but Scott appears to be unmoved by it.

Sometimes it’s hard for Isaac to see how Scott and Stiles have anything in common, but it’s times like this that he sees it. When they’re out for vengeance, they’re absolutely ruthless.

After another couple of minutes of silent staring, Scott gets up and walks to their bedroom.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’ll be right back,’ is Scott’s only answer.

Isaac unfolds himself and sits up straight. He’s going to face this like the werewolf he is.

When Scott comes back, he’s empty handed.

‘I need to go out for thirty minutes, or so,’ he says, grabbing his coat. ‘Can you have dinner ready by then?’

Isaac nods and can only watch in silence as his mate walks out the door.

~

Stiles waits patiently until Derek gets home. He’s sitting on the couch, unmoving, when the werewolf steps through the door.

‘Hey, Stiles. I’m home,’ Derek calls out, but Stiles doesn’t answer him.

Derek walks into the living room, brows drawn together. He looks at Stiles and then at all the notes and little packets lying on their coffee table. A look of understanding comes on his face. But when he looks back at Stiles, it turns into one of guilt.

‘You know.’

‘Yes, I do.’

Derek sits down on the other end of the couch, he pulls his hands through his hair. ‘How?’

‘Scott overheard Isaac talking to you on the phone.’

‘Are you really mad?’ Derek sounds a little pleading. ‘I mean I thought you liked it.’

‘Oh, I did. Until I found out it was all under false pretences. What was going to be your prize?’

‘I was going to get two new henleys.’

Stiles pins Derek with his gaze. The man deserves to squirm a bit.

‘Here’s what’s going to happen,’ he says, when it starts to look like Derek is about to burst out of his skin. ‘You’re going to lose.’

‘What?’

Stiles lets the grin he’s been holding back spread across his face. Derek hates losing. Nobody on earth is a more whiny loser than Derek.

‘You’re going to lose the bet. From now until the bet is supposed to end, you will be a terrible mate.’

‘You’re telling me to throw the game?’

Stiles nods, he hunches forward and puts his chin in his hands. ‘That is exactly what I’m telling you to do.’

Derek nods and stands back up.

‘I’m going to get take-out. Burgers and curly fries.’ Stiles raises his eyebrows. ‘From Reggie’s,’ Derek finishes with a smirk.

‘You suck,’ Stiles yells at Derek’s retreating back, but he can feel the smile still stretching across his face.

~

Isaac is setting the table. He’s getting a little nervous, because Scott still isn’t back. He has no idea what to expect. He hopes Scott isn’t going to withhold sex. If that happens, he is going to make Derek’s life absolutely miserable. The man should know better than to follow along with Isaac’s stupid ideas.

He thought he would get less anxious when Scott finally came home. He thought wrong.

His mate steps into the room, eyes shining and a happy smile on his face. Isaac can see he’s holding something behind his back.

‘You’ll get it after dinner,’ Scott says teasingly. He puts the little package on the couch and quickly drapes his coat over it. ‘Let’s eat.’

Isaac keeps throwing nervous glances at where the mystery object is hidden underneath Scott’s coat. He quickly cleans his plate, hoping to put an early end to his suffering. But Scott takes his time, carefully cutting his vegetables into tiny pieces, chewing far more than is necessary. When he’s done, Isaac breathes a sigh of relief. It turns into a groan, when Scott asks for dessert.

For a minute, he’s afraid that Scott will insist they do the dishes first, but his mate finally gives in and pulls him to the couch.

Under Scott’s coat is a neatly wrapped package. Isaac takes it a little apprehensively. It feels soft and light, like clothing. He rips off the wrapping paper and looks up at Scott in horror.

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘Scott,’ Isaac tries to plead.

But Scott is unrelenting. ‘You will wear this tomorrow to the Sheriff’s Department Christmas party.’

‘Half the town will be there.’

‘I know,’ Scott says with a grin.

~

Stiles is standing in a corner, watching Derek. The man has no idea what to do with himself. It’s extremely entertaining.

Stiles knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Derek to throw the game. It’s not just that Derek hates losing, he’s also an amazing boyfriend. He’s really considerate. He always cleans up his messes, gets Stiles a drink when he gets one for himself, remembers anniversaries, is an enabler when it comes to Stiles and his junk food, but will snatch away any donut that comes within three feet of the Sheriff. He’s also very cuddly.

Watching as Derek tries to be a terrible mate, is probably the most fun Stiles has had in years. There have been a lot of aborted movements and half finished chores. This afternoon, Derek simply sat on the couch staring ahead, because he couldn’t think of anything to do that wouldn’t be considered ‘being nice to Stiles’.

He idly wonders what punishment Scott has inflicted on Isaac. He’d asked, but Scott had only laughed and told him to ‘Wait and see, Stiles, just wait and see’.

He is about to get another drink for himself when his best friend and his mate walk in. He stumbles back against the wall and doubles over with laughter.

Isaac is wearing the most horrid Christmas Sweater in the history of mankind. It’s white, with a Christmas tree made of tinsel glued? sewed? on it. Actual ornaments are hanging in the tree. Around it, little stockings are sewed onto the wool. He can see little candy canes sticking from the socks. Little bells are attached to the sides of the sleeves. This, however, is not the extend of it. On top of Isaac’s curls is sitting a little elf hat. With working lights.

By the time his two friends reach him, Stiles is wheezing and wiping tears from his eyes.

‘Shut up, Stiles,’ Isaac mumbles. ‘You’re attracting people’s attention.’

That only makes Stiles laugh harder. He covers his eyes, so he can actually talk to Isaac without bursting into laughter again.

‘Trust me, dude. I’m not the one who’s drawing all the eyes of the room to him.’

‘What’s going on?’ Derek’s voice comes from somewhere behind Scott and Isaac.

Stiles opens his eyes and can only make a vague gesture in Isaac’s direction, before doubling over again. He can hear Derek trying to hold back his laughter. This only causes Stiles to laugh harder. He really has to sit down.

After a couple minutes, Derek has to pick him up and set him down in one of the chairs. When he gets his breath back, Stiles turns to Scott.

‘I think they’ve been punished enough. Don’t you?’

Scott nods.

‘Thank god,’ Isaac exclaims. ‘I can finally take these abominations off of me.’

‘Wait,’ Stiles says, jumping up and fumbling for his phone.

‘Don’t worry,’ his best friend reassures him. ‘I have pictures.’

The two wolves leave to get Isaac more presentable clothes.

Derek sits down on the chair Stiles just abandoned, and pulls his mate into his lap. He shoves his face into Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply.

‘I missed you too, Cuddly Wolf.’

He turns and places a light kiss on Derek’s lips.

‘Now, what are you going to do next time Isaac comes up with a bet?’

‘I’m going to tell you, so we can crush him together,’ Derek answers with a grin.

‘Exactly.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
